tales_of_swampiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Gray
Apperance Gray was a young woman for the majority of appearances, but by her last appearance in 4E 217 she was 42 (physically). Gray had blonde hair, and fair skin. Gray also had blue eyes. She was 23 in Hybrid. Abilities What Supernatural Species? Gray was turned into an Omega Kanima from 4E 215-217. Gray was turned into a Kanima-Vampire-(reunmanifested) Banshee Chimera from 4E 217-217. However, Gray was not aware of her abilities and thus, she never used them. Magic Proficiency While Lady Gray does not use magic very often, she was a teacher at the college of winterhold and has some magic proficiency. Voice As a banshee, it can be assumed she could use her voice as a weapon. Ship Captain Lady Gray was a captain of a ship for a short time. It's assumed that she was a good ship captain. Although we don't see her on it for long. In the RP In the RP Gray appears 6 times, and one last time in spirit form. Gray makes her first apperance when she was a thrall of Harkon's, she was cleaning a weak-spot in the roof when she fell through. Harkon realeased her from her spell, it is still unknown why he did this, and Harkon has only had a POV once. Gray was going to get married to Harkon but after Wavein's death, and Max's killing of Isran's son it fell apart. Gray is taking care of Wavein's son after he is born in 4E 201. Gray later appears in Markarth when Erik becomes the Jarl. Gray helps Max back into his human form after he kills some guards. Gray makes another appearance in Death, Deceit, and Decadence as a professor in the college of winterhold. She is mostly a secondary character in this, and works off of what the others do, and she helps Magnus to interact with the others since she helped him after Wavein's death. Unfortunately, the antagonist Wellop liked her, she didn't reciprocate this attraction. However, Wellop made her pregnant through the use of blood magic and she became pregnant with her child. After this her thoughts of Wellop deteriorated severely. Gray also appears in When I see you next. She helps Clovis when Wavein is brought back for the last time. She sacrifices herself, but it is in vain because Wavein commits suicide only 3 years later in 4E 220. Gray's first chronological appearance is in Hybrid when her name was Captain Gray, however, by the end of the story for her own protection she ended up being sealed away from 4E 159 - 4E 201. Death Herself Lady Gray died when she sacrificed her soul to save Wavein. Background Lady Gray was born to a family of noble descent and she is a Nord based on appearance alone. Gray at one point in her life, most liklely shortly after she was let out was turned into Lord Harkon's thrall. Killed Victims Edira (indirectly caused) Wavein (indirectly caused, first time) Herself (sacrifice) Trivia * She is 1 of 2 pregnant characters * Lady Gray never directly killed anyone * She was one of the longest lasting characters ** Having appeared in 6 of 8 RP's she has appeared in the 2nd most RP's of any character, only 2 behind Max, and having appeared in one more than Magnus * Lady Gray is 1 of 2 named characters to become a chimera ** Unlike her counterpart Ennis, she was a 4 way chimera, whereas he was 2. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Banshees Category:Supernaturals Category:Female Characters